Escaping from Steel Hell
by kittyacha
Summary: What would happen if Len had a chance to escape his fate? Could they possible live in, what was that feverish word called? "Happiness". Prisoner's love song; redone for a happy ending. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Note From the Kitty Ghost, Kittyacha;**

Ah, Well this is indeed a story about Len and Rin, Twin-cest or whatever, to me this two are not brother and sister there too cute to be not seen as a possible couple! }| So enjoy or die, if you hate it. Your time to comment will be treasured by me...

**Disclaimer; **

I own nothing of the song; Nor of the vocaloids, or else as you know, Rin and Len would be a couple and not brother and sister. --;;

**Note to the please of La la land;**

What? There is so a La la land :] I would put spaces between my stories but it won't allow me and I wish I knew how the others did it. I hate it when it hurts my eyes, so I wanted to but a little space for my poor readers, who live in La La land ;3 I live in, "What the Heck is Wrong With You" Island.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

* * *

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

1867;

January first,

* * *

It was getting close to the time of spring, The snow was slowly passing, and with that thought the holding cell that seemed to more cold than normal was slowly retreating.

The bells rang, Releasing the trapped people from there cages, a small boy the age of 14 at least. Blond hair as bright as the shining sun, yet blood and dirt ruined it's beauty, his face held no smiles.

He walked out normal to see the fence, the beauty world on the other side, the lusts life that grew from it, it had became his favorite pass time.

His hands held against the metal and harden monster, he peered out, endlessly, hoping. 'How long must I suffer?' Those thought as passed him by.

It was time to go back inside, another day, the time of execution would be soon. But none the less he had nothing to complain about, beside the daily beating from the guards, his face bloody face was poof enough.

The next day, Len the boy walked out again at the same time, at the same place just to watch the other side of the world. His ear's twitched slightly, what was that sound? A soft sound, the crisp sound of leaf crushing under the weight of light foot steps.

'How long has it been since I've heard that '

"Oh, no..." Came a sweet and soft voice.

"Where did it fly off to...?"

A small girl, dressed in light white colors, flowing fabric. Pink bows and a hat, she was of noble blood. The girl stared at the boy, eyes crossed, a faint blush appeared on both faces.

"Ah.." The girl said, looking into blue eyes. Suddenly for some reason embarrassed.

A few seconds pass, and the girl smiled. The boys face, Len, face deepened slightly in a pink color. He looked away for a second.

Ashamed, His face was dirty and now flushing red. He already felt shy enough, yet his heart beat rapidly, now full of regret,

Now he wonder why would he look away from some so beautiful...?

"Um...!" The boy tried to speak his to look at the girl, who bear almost the same expression

Still slightly ashamed from his appearance, unable to express his admiration of her, oh how she left a vivid image in his mind. It was like she had appeared out of luck.

Suddenly a voice of someone calling the little girl could be heard,

'No.. wait...' Len thought, not yet he wanted to talk to her.

With all the courage he had left he mouthed the words, _"Please! Please come again tomorrow, Please..."_

And with that the blond girl smiled ever so sweetly, and disappearing before mouthing a response, _"I will try"_

As she left the boy's eye's seemed to dull, yet he sighed and smiled, he couldn't help but want to run after her, just this once he felt the truth behind the bars that held him in. He watched as her shadow disappeared, leaving him yet alone again.

' I wonder who she was..', The boy thought, the feeling of wanting to find out more about her seemed to bother him. Even more than when the guard would harass him each day, or when they left him without food for days, he couldn't understand why he wanted to see her, or why he felt this way. But he did.

A small part of himself felt so stupid, what kind of girl would want talk to him? And even worse she was most like of noble blood, sparkling clothes to wear everyday, beautiful thing must surround her, not that he though she was in vain. But more that he assume seeing her covered in jewelry, it made him flinch. It would block her, she stunning enough already. Maybe it was just all pity.

Yeah... That made sense, Len sighed for a second, But just what was he expecting? From her none the less..

It was time to go back to his cell, After staying here for so many days he had memorized when the bell would ring, and the various sound of when some was being taken to the chamber. But such things were not as impressive nor even a plus to learning.

Slowly he walked back, Although in secret he wanted to take his time with each footstep.

Just so that maybe, well, just maybe he could have been able to see the girl again. Just one last look at her, his blue eyes

stared longing at the fence, That cold steel, harsh monster that seemed to prey on his freedom, his happiness.

"MOVE ALONG"

The loud booming voice came from, up ahead, Just as the group moving jail mate where walking into that hellish place, His eyes slightly looked down for a second. 'It's not like I haven't deal with this a million times' He thought, continuing to walk closer to his cage, The puddle below showed his hollow looking eyes, light dull blue. No emotion, yet for some reason they long for it.

Disappointment seemed to clam up inside him, He didn't get a chance to see that girl.

'I just want to see her so badly... I'm so stupid aren't I'

'I wonder if she will visit me tomorrow, she did say she would... Didn't she?'

Hours seem to pass by slowly, he laid there on the rough bed, hanging from chains. Staring up at the emptiness.

He had never really talk to a girl, it had been so long, how could he do it? Len sighed frustrated by this, hands hiding his burning cheeks, What to do, What to do...... ? He felt nervous. Scared, unsure, but even so he wasn't, no, he couldn't pass up a chance to get to know her.

He remember the paper and pen left in this room from the last person. Picking it up he tried to write as clean and as neatly as possible.

'I wonder what she does at home... I wonder how is her life?'

'She most like already has everything... Maybe even a lover...'

Len's face sadden deeply at that thought, yet he pushed it far away and continued writing, asking he various questions.

He for some reason couldn't stop smiling at the thought of giving this letter to her. Would she smile back like he did? Would she be disgusted, he hope, no, something with more meaning, he wanted her to feel the same way as he did. This strange happy feeling, for once it was a nice bitter, damp by pain happiness. True bliss, It made his heartbeat, just that simple thought of maybe seeing her tomorrow.

'I want to make her laugh... I bet she has a wonderful laugh too' He thought laughing slightly. "Ehee"

'And I wonder if maybe she would talk back to me as well, I don't even know why I want to see her, Am I attracted to her...?' Len wondered slightly confused, his chest felt ever so heavy, was he finally getting sick from all this damp and most sickening air. He shook his head, trying to think of something else. Anything to clear his mind. Embarrassed at the thought of even holding her close, tightly, or wrapping his arm around her slender waist, clasping on to her so that no space was left in between them, was just about enough to make him feel mildly bothered below. Yet his mind continued.

Len then wondered what she even felt like as well, she seems like she would feel soft, and to feel her face. Thoughts of wanting to pick her up and swing her in his arms, to see all sides of her faces, this was bad. He couldn't be.

Could he?

Falling in love with some who appeared out of nowhere, he didn't even know her name. Yet....

Why....?

Did his heart beat so hard that he could swear that he being pushed under water, as tiny bubbles float up above, and the wavering feeling of being drowned consumed him.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

* * *

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Ghost Kitty/ Kitty Ghost; Well, This was supposed to be short since it's just a you know prologue, and such. I hope you guys like it. Please review if you have the time, and any subjection are always welcomed by me, talk to me, I don't meow all the time, so feel free to not hold anything back. Oh and Fuck off people who have time open there mouth and bitch about this couple not being cute, or sick, or what ever. I don't give a care. |

**PS, I love all Reviewers, and RinXLen fans 3**


	2. The Princess

Ah, Well this is indeed a story about Len and Rin, Twin-cest or whatever, to me this two are not brother and sister. They are actually reflections of each other. Plus they are to cute to be not seen as a possible couple! }| So enjoy, or if you hate it, go bitch elsewhere.. Your time taken to comment will be treasured by me of course guys ^^"

And for the people wondering why Len is in jail, here's a hint ;D It has to do with something that happened during world war two [The boy in striped pajamas] . It might be a little stretched due to the fact that this is all non-fiction... untrue on my added. Eh, But there wasn't another reason really.

**Disclaimer;**

**I own nothing of the song; Nor of the vocaloids, or else as you know or Rin and Len would be a couple :D**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

I know a lot of people know when people[In these Fan fictions] are talking its usually "like this" with the quotations however in this story some of what seems is talking is actually thought, so please be on the look out for sentences marked with 'this'. Just to avoid any confusion, quotations are for talking ' this is for thought '. And the alien who took your cookies, soul, wallet and your hair samples when you walked is really quite nice. ..

**Note to the people of La la land;**

What? There is so a La la land :] I would put spaces between my stories but it won't allow me and I wish I knew how the others did it. I hate it when it hurts my eyes, so I wanted to put a little space for my poor readers, who live in La La land ;3 I live in, "What the Heck is Wrong With You" Island. Aside from that, I'm a bit of a typo queen, I'm terrible at spelling and grammar, but I'll try my hardest to make it more understandable.

**A little special thanks to;**

**_Cowy;_**

My loving editor. Who chased me with his [to evil to say] And flamethrower until I got it all right. Damn evil jerk. I'll **FRY **him into hash beef! [He is a bull/ male cow]

_**ScarletFoxy**_:

We need more grammar-Nazi sometimes ;3 Feel free to go as harsh as possible on me. I can not improve unless you do. 

_**Rhapthorne;**_

Thanks for the encouragement I appreciated it from both of you X3

_**witchjuliana12;**_

I was thinking of it. But I might not since I made the reason of why Len is in jail completely different then to the real reason... ..

_**XxTokioNekoGirlxX**_

Aw, thanks ^^" I agree. There are not many Len x Ren stories.. [pouts]

_**Lietuva Rue; **_

If you could I'd love your help. I really would like to know what I did wrong. ^^ I'm still unfamiliar with how this beta things works. Um. If you could explain please? I'm not used to Fanfiction either.

**_MuffinAssassin_**;

You flatter me xD I'm not that great, I have so much to improve on. But thank you none the less. I'm glad you said that.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

-

-

-

Suddenly the voice of someone calling the little girl could be heard.

-

'No.. wait...' Len thought, not yet, he still wanted to talk to her.

-

With all he had left he mouthed the words, "Please! Please come again tomorrow, Please..."

And with that the blond girl smiled ever so sweetly, and disappearing before mouthing a response, "I will try"

As she left the boy's eye's seemed to dull, yet he sighed and smiled, he couldn't help but want to run after her, just this once he felt the truth behind the bars that held him in.

-

-

-

-

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Girls Side**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-

-

-

The blond girl, sighed annoyed completely as she followed the voice calling her,

"Where are you? Did you wonder off a again!" It soon became a irritated voice, as if it was tired of calling out for her. Maybe this was a daily thing?

It sure sounded like that by the tone of the persons voice, yup they must have gone through this many times.

-

-

"Ugh! Coming!" The girl pouted, annoyed , Rin didn't want to go back to the house, well at least not yet. Damn, interrupted.

'Who was that boy?... And why was he covered in blood..' Her childish mind raced. 'That could be the place were he was talking about right?' She thought.

-

-

Rin's mind swayed ever so slightly at this and something strange hit her. A feeling one that has never felt before in her short lifetime. It seemed to wash upon her starting from below her toes, then following all the way up to her shoulders until she was dazed. Worry, confusion, and even some source of pity. Along with a strange anxiety rising no it was as if it was bubbling in her chest. Rin could have sworn it made a gurgling sound if she listened hard enough. And that was what frighted her most.....

-

It was true right? Rin thought he was very attractive, but he lived in a jail house. Did he not? Maybe it was a camp. What was she thinking?! Camp. What kind of camp has sick and bleeding people! Was he a criminal, maybe he did something bad in the past. That must be it, he most be some kind of killer. Rin thought......

-

'But, But..... his eyes looked so innocent, he didn't look at all like a murder or even close to being evil'. His hair might have been dirtied by mud and rubbish but she was sure it shined as brightly as hers. And his wheat colored hair covered in dirt, was it not as beautiful and soft as her own.

-

-

'Oh please, don't be stupid Rin....' She told herself, 'There's no way you'd be able to see him again at all, he might not even be able to go out' She pushed further to stop all this nonsense. 'Plus I've already-----

-

-

"Miss Riiiiiin!!"

-

-

The voice that was calling her belonged to one of her maids, she slightly glared. Watching the female through green leafs. She was now hiding in a bush, like a animal, afraid to get caught by her. She had jumped into one as soon as she parted ways from the boy behind bars.

-

-

The annoyed feeling had long not passed, and was now being replaced with pure irritation she had ruined her escape, Rin just didn't want to to go back home. Well at least not yet. Not to that boring place! With nothing but read books. And did she mention more stacks of books? All she ever did was study anyways, even if she acted all high and mighty. Rin did hide someone from everyone. She had always felt a certain loneness in being at home or just spending time normally, you see her mother and father passed away before she really got the chance to even know them. Their smile, their laugh, even the warm touch their fingers left. All at the age of five.

-

-

-

Ah, but wait there was another person who was left under her care. I think it was a young adult male, I could be wrong, yet who is it that I thinking of.... never mind that.

-

-

Rin of course had pictures to look at everyday. Albums full. But they weren't enough. It was true that they seemed to have have loved her. After all who wouldn't leaving her a enormous house and penalty of money. Everything was set up for her. A strict daily menu always laid firmly in her plate, but it wasn't her stomach that hungered for it. Rin never did like or want to do anything at home. She hated studying, why should she work at something that wasn't fun to her?

-

-

"Miss Rin"

"Riiiiiiiiiin!?"

"Miss Rin will you please stop running away from your studies?"

-

-

"Oh! I'll be right back so just wait" She shouted, peering out from within her hiding place. The green luscious bush was filled with dry leafs from the top of the trees. Without thinking she decided she just had to go back. It would, there and then back, it would be ever so quick so it's not like it was a sin or anything right?

-

-

In the back of her mind she had so desperately wanted wanted to hear what the boy with golden hair, and deep icy blue eyes that even mirrored her own sounded like.

-

-

Was his voice deep and manly? Maybe it was like music?

Oh wait, did he have a soft voice too, would it send shivers down her spine like when she dreamed of the man who would be her prince? No, that was childish wasn't it...

You see after reading so many manga books, Rin had been addicted to there stories, She yearned for that kind of story book romance. Where she would meet someone just for her, someone she would love, and only them. But Rin knew that was just fantasy and wild stupid ideas. But she still wanted someone who'd love her more than anything, who would spoil her. But of course this was all her secret. No one else was supposed to know, for she had sworn she would punish anyone who dare to peep in her dairy.

-

-

Rin paused for a moment. Thinking. A second passed. Then another passed.

And she took off finally went running back to the spot where she had first seen him, ignoring the yells of her maid. To where that strange boy standing in that caged place was. Rin was almost to the font of the steel wired fence when she heard something, and she felt like her ear drums had took a beating. This heavy ring, loud and clear. So annoying. Rin then secretly wondered how come she had never came across this sound before? Even after living in this city for such a long time...

-

-

Duunn~

Diiing~

Duuugggnnnuuu

-

"Oh unn... Damn...Pl..." Rin said, pouting almost as she noticed the true intentions of the ringing bell. All of the people who were let out of their jail cells were returning into the building. 'No...' Rin thought stubbornly, as she scanned the crowds. "Maybe he's still around..." She muttered, noticing a blond a figure in the crowd. Rin was about to shout, Hey, hey look over here! But it was to late, with each seconds passing he would already disappear from her sight.

-

-

Rin continued to watch the boy that is until he was completely out of her view. Sighing in defeat Rin turned around to go find her maid, it was true she had gotten to see him another time, but that just wasn't enough for her.

-

-

"Rin! There you are!"

-

-

"Akita..." Rin said turning around, looking at her maid, standing in back of her. Arms crossed, a annoyed face, sulking I believe in a almost pouting like way. Wearing the typical black and white outfit, along with black bows and a cute looking hat piece. Akita's hair was tied up in a messy ponytail to the side. Aside from that she looked as if she had just woken up from a nap.

-

-

"You don't have to stare at me like that. I'll go back with you..." Rin said hiding a pout that wanted to express itself on her lovely face. Akita just smiled sightly. Mostly from the relief of not having to chase Rin today around the whole town. Rin walked silently the whole way home, which left Akita worried, usually by now Rin would be either complaining or talking about something. Maybe it was just a slow day for her?

-

-

Seconds passed, then minutes , until both Akita and Rin stood below a housing complex.

What look big enough to be one. It was actually just one very large house with a few extra buildings put in. Mansion? No. This was built much different from one. Although it was a cute looking little villa. Light purple roofing, such a soft a warm color. Oh, and did I mention the base color? Well, it was a type of white of course it was mixed with a different more unfamiliar color. The windows all had this simple laced violet curtains in them, a very sweet yet bitter taste could fill your very mouth at the sight of these.

-

-

-

"Akita... I'll be in my room, bring my tea as usual.." Rin said carelessly, her eyes were just too busy staring into the empty space the the now open door. ' But Rin...' She thought. And with that thought Akita was just about to say something else when a car pulled up near by them. A large dark figure sat in the diver's seat, understand this no other figures could be seen in this car.

-

-

The door opened with a metal screech.

A man dressed up in gray white colored clothes tux. One crimson red tie firmly rested on his thin shirt collar. Dirty dark think blond hair. Glaring blue eyes. Although they soon softs as Akita and Rin came into his view. " Good day Miss Akita. Lady Rin" He said folding his arm to the side and bowing slightly.

-

-

-

Rin slightly smiled to the man and pulled on her dressed just to return the politeness shown. 'Ufff, I thought I would have at least one more day. I had just forgot too'. She pouted, then stopped herself from doing it further in his presence. "Shall we continue talk about we where discussing last month.. .. ?" The attractive blond smiled politely. Rin just looked up and gave him a innocent smile and nod, as she turn around and entered her house.

-

'Rin... .. ' Akita thought as she watched them walk. She stood there on the side lines for a while before following soon after.

-

She sighed silently, making sure no one could hear her as she walked along the hall way.

Deep red walls with white borders, black checkered pink floor tiles. Such a strange design indeed. 'I wanted to go out again today. How am I supposed to sneak out again with him and Akita watching me? I want.... .. I want to just lay down in my room with some sweet cinnamon tea.' Rin thought as they reached the living room.

-

'No, Thats a lie' She thought, before she realized she already standing in font of the maple colored table.

-

-

"I'll go make your tea Lady Rin, Oh, there is always extras... Sir." Akita said with a yawn before leaving Rin and the man alone. "You do remember what I asked you before?"

-

-

Ugh, that same question from before. For the last passed month he's been asking Rin. Coming over ever week just to check on her. Her care taker, Mr. Blaine. His first name you ask? No, not even Rin knew it. She just assumed it wasn't that important. Of course there was times when she did wonder about it from time to time. That is until it drove her absolutely mad.

-

-

" I'll ask again, maybe you might have change your mind this time" The mans voice trailed off. "We are both aware Miss Rin that this place isn't good for you. And! And.. The smoke from the jail house. I know your mother and father left you place to do as you please, but I am your care taker!" The man said growing more and more upset with each word.

-

-

"I- I've told you before I don't want to move... .. " Rin said firmly, for a fifteen year old girl she was able to stand her ground. 'Why can't you understand me? I want to stay here. This place is where my mother and father lived, and.. I... I...' Rin thought her eyes glanced aside from Mr. Blaine. He seemed slight more forceful from before. Had he? No. He hadn't figured out that Rin had been sneaking out of the house. Had he?

-

-

"But Rin!" Mr Blaine sat slamming his hands on the table causing the candles to fall over and the plates shook. Beads of sweat had formed on his face. His eyes clouded with worry and Rin's soon swelled in fear. She couldn't help it. What would any girl do in her shoes, Rin had never dealt with violences, anger people, fighting. She didn't fully understand it. It made her nervous and afraid.

-

"Your tea!!" Akita chimed in. Startling both Mr. Blaine and Rin.

"Thank you.." Mr. Blaine said taking a cup from the tray that Akita had brought in.

Rin took one too and a sip. Well, that is not before she blow away the stream that rose up from the fresh brewed tea.

-

-

Mr. Blaine and Rin continued to talk. And the seconds passed quickly for Mr. Blaine but for Rin it was boring, long and fulled with strains. No matter how much she wanted to

decline over and over through his ranting she couldn't get him to see her point. After hours Mr. Blaine stood up to leave. "Rin.. Please, Please don't be stubborn." He said.

-

Rin stayed silent as did Mr. Blaine. He sighed and turn to walk down the hallway and continue out the door to his car, " I'll visit next month so please don't forget what we were talking about". Rin watched as he left. She blinked a few times, yes he finally left! That very thought seemed to brighten her day. "Rin?!" Akita said as she raised her hand to say something as Rin ran right passed her in a rush.

-

-

"Riiiin" Akita said yelling after her with a deft tone. Annoyed yet there wasn't much emotion to her voice. It was to late Rin was already stomp up the stairs to her bed room.

And by now Akita was pretty sure that Rin had locked the door and was sitting on her bed, book so tightly clenched in her hands. Akita now could see Rin writing in the pages with as much fighting spirit as a crazy old lady fighting for the last can of cranberries during Thanksgiving.

-

-

Rin was indeed sitting on her lavender bed. An orange colored bookcase was the place her diary was held, that is when it wasn't in the hands of it's owner. The book? Well, it was a cute white color. Small and light with thin pages. On the back there is a picture, three small fruits a certain orange color filled them. All three seemed to be laying one another. After a hours had passed from easer and rewriting along with a sad attempt. Rin had tried to doodle the boy from to day, and lets just say it was not the work of a professional.

-

-

Tearing out the page and starting over again was a must for Rin. She just couldn't get that face out of her mind. And before long she seem to have been completely absorbed into drawing. "Damnit!" Rin said running a hand through her soft hair. This was much harder then she had thought. Why was everything so lopsided? She ponder this for a while so confused she didn't even noticed the noise outside her window.

-

-

Thumpuuu!

Thunkuu!

Crack?!

-

"Eh?!??" Rin said turning around. She nearly screamed.

-

-

There was a small hole in her room. And this medium sized rock. Why was this rock now in her room. None the less there was a rope attached around it! "Huh..." Rin exclaimed staring the thing. 'It's moving.. Like when a fish is biting at the end of a hook' Rin thought tilting her head. Wait! There was something more important. Why wasn't Akita knocking on the door like a crazy sleep walker demanding what that sound was?

-

-

Rin was starting to panic. Should she look over the side or not. What if it was some kind of monster. Rin felt terror at that thought, it could hurt her. But....

-

-

Rin carefully walked over taking each step slowly as if glass was laid on her floor. ' I'm scared...' Rin thought taking this long breath before she met the end of her window. 'Its not that bad Rin!' She thought talking to herself. Of course that never did help, but she had to look over.

-

-

Slowly she peered over making sure she didn't get cut. Hands on the windows edge. Rin's face turn white as a ghost as she came face to face with another person! Blue eyes, blond hair. The same shocked face too.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**[Note; Try not to figure out what comes next ;D ... you won't guess it. ]**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Note to my reader:

Due to some serious bull shit. I didn't realize I was given a flash drive 2GB sized. Oh why couldn't you have gotten lost and stayed lost! It's all your fault you stupid metal pieces of....

Anyways I recently was cleaning out files and stuff, I moved all my images, fanfiction folders with all my stories. So just last night I had finished moving off the movies files off my computer. And I finally had time to work on my story : D Yay. Up until I realized my drive was EMPTY it isn't even showing up on the damn fucking properties. Ahgugughd! Fuck.... I was half way done the last time I wrote on it. And my pictures.... why? I had drew them.... ? So now on top of all the stuff I have to try and fix....

So one please put this ghost out of pain. I want my damn stuff back!!!! I don't want to re-write all my stuff. It was a lot of work getting everything.

So, if Your wondering why I'm not updating for a bit. It's because I'm busy trying to find all my stuff again. And my art requests... Sniff.


End file.
